Transport of slain game animals from the field has long been a challenge. Hunters and fishermen have previously protected their harvest in numerous ways to attempt to keep it safe and sanitary. Once an animal has been harvested, it may be important to properly cool the meat and allow airflow while restricting the access of insects or other undesirable materials. This has been done with game bags, which may be bags made of various materials, not including vinyl mesh, which may feature a top opening that can allow the meat or carcass to slide in. Such a top opening may be closed primarily with a drawstring.
Traditional game bags have presented problems in several areas that embodiments of this invention may address. Prior game bags have frequently used standard issue materials that degrade somewhat quickly and may have a relatively short life. Additionally, after each use, prior game bags have often required extensive cleaning prior to reuse, perhaps including soaking, machine washing, and/or the use of additional potentially caustic cleaning solutions to remove blood.
One past example is a fish preserving bag of U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,920. This is an ice bag to keep fish cold. It does not allow air flow nor any of the specific enveloping features of the present invention. Another example of past attempts is the game bag of U.S. Pat. No. 8,454,236. Like other game bags, this bag cinches to close resulting in a loss of precious storage space. In addition, this game bag, like many others, is a “bag” not an envelope like that discussed in the various embodiments of the present invention.